The White Shepherd
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Oops. Somethings gone wrong with Hermione's Potion. Wait...she never messes up! What would happen if Severus found a White German Shepherd puppy in his class room? please read and review! know the summery stinks, but this will be a great one! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

The White Shepard

Chapter One: Oops….My Bad…

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room sitting by the fire place.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied back as she held a book in her hands.

"I was wondering if you could help me out on a potion." Ron asked.

"And what kind of potion would that be Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Well…you remember that super powerful sleep potion we had to do for Snape on Friday? That's do tomorrow?" Ronald said. Hermione cocked her eye brow at him. '

"Don't tell me you didn't do it Ronald Weasley! You should know better by now then to wait till the last minute!" Hermione scowled him. It was a potion that could knock someone out cold for months, making them appear dead or a coma like state.

"Would you mind doing it please? I'll owe you big time if you do? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Ron begged as he got down on two knees with his hands clasps together and putting on a doggy face. Hermione sighed with lost hope.

"Fine Ronald….but you owe me big. That potion would literally take me all night. If I fall asleep during class, I WILL be blaming you!" Hermione said as she closed her book and stomped out of the common room and down to the potions class room.

ooOOOoo

When she arrived she had gotten every ready that she will need for the potion. The cauldron to its right temperature, and the ingredients ready to be cut, squeezed, poured and mixed into the pot. It had taken her almost thirty minutes to successfully prepare the first ingredient. As she poured in the second ingredient, she smelled something that smelled like wet dog.

"How could that be? I've done everything right in the book. Hmm…" As she read the instructions again, her cauldron started to bubble. Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud boom, throwing her up against the wall. She couldn't believe that she had messed up on a potion. Her potions were always perfect…what went wrong?" But then, she felt somewhat small. As she got up she knew she wasn't standing on two feet. Luckily there was a mirror in the classroom. She has no idea why Snape has a mirror, but he did. She struggled to walk over to the mirror, and was shocked at what she saw. She wasn't a human. She was a pure white German Shepard puppy with blue eyes. She was a dog? How can that be?

"HELP!" She cried. But the only thing that came out of her was a bark.

ooOOoo

Severus Snape heard a dreadful noise.

"What in the world? Nobody should be in my classroom! If they are, lots of point will be taken off!" Severus got up from his comfy green chair and rushed up to the class room. He looked around and saw no students. But it looked like someone was here because of a cauldron being out and supplies on the table. He looked down and saw the cutest little animal he ever saw.

"What do we have here huh? You lot little fella?" Severus asked as he gently picked Hermione up. Hermione whined a little bit.

"Get your filthy hands off me you great big bat! I can deal with myself, think you very much!" Hermione said. But again, all that came out was a small whimper. Severus chuckled and examined the small puppy.

"You are so cute little puppy. I wonder who you belong too? Come, I'll take care of you until your owner comes looking for you." Severus said. Hermione couldn't believe it. Snape was actually being nice to something! A dog? Really? Well..it would give her a break with school. Maybe she wouldn't mind being a dog for a while. Who knows? It might be enjoyable!

A/N hey! Im back! Sorry for the long wait for a new story! I had really bad writers block and been really busy with school/work/church. I came up with this idea and it just popped into my head. And I'm like. Hey…wouldn't it be cool if Hermione as a white german shepard! Instead of a cat or something. Please tell me what you think! Would love to hear some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's Quarters

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot. And I want to say a special thanks to my beta- Porrie13

Chapter Two: Snape's Quarters

When Severus brought Hermione to his chambers, she couldn't believe it. His chambers were actually quite nice. A green couch and a large green comfy chair sat in the living room. There was a fireplace as well. Green carpet… _**Does this man like any other colors besides green?**_ Hermione thought to herself. But she soon found that his quarters were quite cozy and comfortable-looking. She was surprised, to say the least. Severus had finally put her down on the soft carpet, where all she did was stare up at him with big, soulful eyes.

"So…what are we going to do now, Professor Snape? You've got me down here, what now?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head and one of her ears was pointed half way down.

"Hm," Severus said, looking down at the puppy with a half-hearted smirk. "You are simply adorable. Wait… why did I just say that? Little puppy, I believe you have me confounded or something else of the sort." He regarded the puppy, and then asked, "Are you hungry?" For a moment, there was no reply, but then she nodded.

"Come. Let's see what we can find. Coke!" Severus called out. _**Coke? Isn't that a soda's brand name?**_ Hermione thought to herself. Oh, how she would love to have a bottle of coke. But then, a house elf appeared. _**Oh… I should have figured**_, Hermione thought as her tail drooped slightly.

"Master Snape is be needing something from Coke?" Coke asked, as he bowed down to his master.

"You need not bow to me, Coke," Severus replied. "I would like you to fetch some dog food for this dog I've found." He gestured to the little puppy. "Make sure it's the best brand of dog food you got. Alright?" Severus said.

"Of course, Master Snape," Coke said. "Is being Coke's pleasure to serve Master Snape." He then disappeared. Severus walked over to the kitchen. He Opened the refrigerator door and grabbed something to drink. _**Well, I don't believe it – he's drinking coke!**_ Hermione said. Severus popped open the lid and drank some. Hermione walked over to him, her hard nails tapping on the floor. She pouted, which made him chuckled a bit.

"Would you like a sip?" Severus asked her. It was like he had read her mind.

"_Yes!_" Hermione barked. She hadn't had coke since the beginning of school. Severus grabbed another glass bottle from the fridge, and then turned to get a small bowl from the pantry. He placed it on the floor and poured the Muggle drink into the bowl.

"Here you go little one." He smirked down at the dog, then said, as an afterthought, "Let this be our little secret, okay? Nobody knows I love coke. Well, except for Albus, but I know he wouldn't tell." Severus said. Hermione then went to the bowl _**I can't believe I'm going to do this, **_Hermione thought._** Ew**_. However, she could hardly care less. She began to drink from the bowl, Coke the house elf popping in a moment later.

"Here you go, Master." Coke said. "Best dog food Coke could find!"

Severus grabbed another bowl and took the dog food out of the bag and poured some into her bowl. Hermione timidly walked up the bowl. She sniffed around it awhile, then decided it was safe enough to eat. She should have been disgusted eating dog food, but her canine taste buds told her the food tasted pretty good.

Severus bent down and patted Hermione on the head. "You are such a good puppy are you?"

"I'll be sitting on the couch if you need me, little one," Severus said as he got back up to go to the living room. He grabbed a book, making himself comfortable on the couch and preparing himself for a long reading session.

When Hermione was done eating, she padded into the living room. She spotted Snape and decided to jump on the couch beside him. Severus smiled at her, and placed a hand on her back slowly stroking it.

_**I wonder why Snape's being nice to me**_,Hermione thought to herself._** This isn't like him. Hmm. I wish he could tell me what his problem is. **_As if reading her mind again, he started to talk.

"When I was a child, around six or seven, my mother brought home a small puppy," he said. "It was a German Shepherd. He wasn't white like you, just the normal brown and black." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "His name was Trevor, and he was my best friend. It seemed as though Trevor was the only living thing besides my mother who actually loved me. I played with him all the time. Taught him tricks, like roll over, sit, lie down, shake. I actually did some training with him such as jumping through hoops and jumping over fences. I had him until I was nine years of age. I remember that devastating night when my father, Tobias, came home in a drunken rage, once again… he started to beat my mother. I hid in my bedroom and clung to Trevor for comfort. He was there to protect me. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

_"Eileen, you freakish slut!" Tobias yelled. "Shoulda known you's been sleepin' round with other men. I hate you! Why we's ever marry in tha first place? If you wouldn'ta gotten pregnant with that bastard child, then we woulda went our separate ways. I'll kill you and that bastard! Sev'rus! Come here, boy! Times to get what you deserve!" _

_Tobias Snape drunkenly climbed the stairs to the second floor. He entered Severus' bedroom, to find the small, frightened boy huddled in the corner with Trevor leaning against him. He shoved Trevor away, and began to beat Severus with a bat he had gotten from the boy's toy box. Severus tried to cover himself, but it was no use. Trevor started to bark. He was getting angry. How dare this man hurt his Severus? The puppy jumped on Tobias, attacking him from behind and biting at him as hard as he could. His sharp little canines drew blood from the man's neck as Tobias fell to the ground._

_"Why, you mutt!" Tobias screamed. "Get off of me!" _

_"_Trevor!_" Severus yelled as Trevor tore up Tobias but at the same time, Tobias wacked him with the bat hard enough to where Trevor backed off and fell to the ground. But he didn't give up; he jumped back up and attacked Tobias once again, nipping at his face. Before Severus knew it, Tobias had slumped to the ground. Severus knew he was dead. But he looked over at Trevor and saw that the little brown and black dog was twitching. It was obvious he was in terrible pain. He tried to limp over to Severus, but collapsed half way. Severus rushed over to him and grabbed Trevor._

_"Trevor! Trevor! Please be alright! You'll make it! I swear!" Severus cried, but knew that Trevor was going to die as well because of so many hits by the bat, destroying his organs and possibly causing internal bleeding. Trevor slowly looked up at the boy who had loved him, and licked his face. His breathing calmed down, and then with every minute that passed, Trevor faded away. For the first time in his life, Severus cried his eyes out; he had lost his best friend. His best friend died saving him and his mother._

When Snape told her that, Hermione wanted to cry. His dog had saved his life. No wonder why he was so fond of her. She looked up at him and started to lick his face in a show of affection. Severus then held on to her. She felt tears streaming down his cheeks, which dripped into her soft fur. She pitied him. She didn't want to feel any pity, but she just couldn't help herself.

"You'll be there for me, right, little one?" Severus whispered. "Though, nobody could replace Trevor, will you be there for me? Please?" Hermione heard the desperation in his voice and nodded, licking his face again. They spent the night comforting each other.

**A/N. Hope you like it! I tried to do more description on why Severus was so fond of Hermione when he found her as the little white dog in the Potions room. So there you have it. Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing?

Chapter Three: Missing?

The next morning, Hermione was in the arms of Severus Snape. She could not believe it. When she looked up, his face was calm and he looked younger. _He doesn't look that old _Hermione thought, _if you look closely, he actually looks kind of cute. Wait a minute! Did I just call my professor _cute_? I definitely need to get back to my own body. However, he does look happier now… I don't know what to do. At first, I was excited to be a dog, and not have to worry about NEWTS, but, now, I don't know. _She was confused as to what to do.

ooOOoo

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to come out from her room.

"Geez, what is taking that girl so long?" Ron complained. "She doesn't usually take this long to get ready." He impatiently tapped his foot. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, Ron, but we're going to be late for breakfast," the bespectacled boy said, and Ron nodded his head, nudging him to come along.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well," Harry continued reassuringly. "We'll probably end up seeing her during potions this morning." He motioned Ron to come with him to the great hall. The boys left the common room, and trekked through the awe-inspiring halls of Hogwarts, eventually coming to the Grand Staircase, which led them to the Great Hall. When Harry and Ron arrived, they sat by Neville Longbottom, an interestingly timid boy in their year. He was curious as to why Hermione was not with them.

"Hey, Harry, where's Hermione?" Neville asked as the two boys sitting opposite of him gathered food on their plates.

"She's probably sleeping in till class starts," Harry answered. "Ron did kind of made her do _his _potions homework. So, she might still be tired." Neville looked over to Ron and glared at him, sighing in an exasperated manner.

"_Ron_..." Neville said, shaking his head in disappointment. Ron looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" the redhead exclaimed, prepared to defend himself. "We had a busy weekend; there's a Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Slytherin that's coming up, in case you've forgotten. That greasy, old bat's Potions homework was the last thing on my mind." Neville rolled his eyes, but did not say another word on the subject.

ooOOoo.

Up at the teachers' table, Severus looked mighty pleased with himself. There weren't many dogs in the magical word. Very few families owned them. He'd left the little puppy in his rooms so that she would not get lost in the giant castle. Once Severus found the puppy, he immediately felt attached to her. He wasn't much of a pet person, but he had a soft spot for German Shepherds.

Albus looked over to Severus knowing that he was daydreaming. He knew Severus Snape did not daydream.

"Severus, are you quite alright?" Albus asked. Severus snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head towards Albus.

"Yes Albus, I'm fine. I was simply thinking," Severus replied. Albus shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his breakfast, glancing toward the Potions Master occasionally.

Severus looked over towards the Gryffindor table. He caught sight of Weasley and Potter. He immediately noticed that one-third of the Golden Trio was missing. _Where is Miss Granger? _Severus thought. _Surely, the little know-it-all chatterbox can't be sleeping in. Well, she had better be in potions today._

ooOOoo

When breakfast was over, the students went to their first class of the day. For Harry and Ron, it was double Potions with the Slytherins. When the boys sat down at their respective desks, they realized that Hermione was not there either.

"Where in the hell is Hermione?" Ron asked Harry, quietly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, mate. Maybe she isn't feeling well." It was unlike Hermione to skip class. There had to be a good reason, but he knew at the end of the day, if she had not come out of her room, he would have to go ask Professor Dumbledore. He did not want to resort to that. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Professor Snape came walking into the classroom with his dark robes billowing around him. As he approached the front, he did an about face and scanned the classroom. He noticed someone was missing.

"Does anybody have an idea why Miss Granger is not here?" the man drawled. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape eyed them. Both boys shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know Professor, she didn't come out of her room this morning, nor did she attend breakfast. Maybe she isn't feeling well." Harry replied. Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"The next time you see her," Professor Snape replied, "tell her that, as a result of her absence, she has detention with me this Wednesday night at 7:00. Ten points from Gryffindor due to lack of punctuality." He smirked as he saw youngest Weasley boy ready to spout curses off at him. "Now, turn to page 567 in your Potions textbook and follow the instructions. You have one hour to brew the Draught of Peace. If you do not finish, then you will have earned yourself a T for this class session." Instead of jumping right to it, the class gaped at him as if he'd lost his marbles.

"Well?" Professor Snape barked. "What are you waiting for? _Begin_!" He went to his desk to mark first year essays, a process he did not enjoy in the slightest.

Surprisingly enough, no one in the class blew up their cauldron or melted the desks, and everyone finished their potion on time. Harry and Ron were relieved when they were done with class. As they continued on throughout the day, many teachers asked them where Hermione could be. Sadly enough, the boys did not know the answer to their question.

When dinner arrived, Hermione still did not show herself. The teachers were beginning to worry, with the exception of one – Professor Snape. He could care less about the girl. He decided to pay a little visit to his new puppy back in his rooms. When he arrived to his chambers, he found the puppy sitting in his favorite green arm chair, fast asleep. Severus almost cracked a smile at the sight. He walked up slowly towards the puppy and gently stroked her head. She twitched a little bit before she opened her eyes. She came face to face with Severus Snape.

"What the heck? Professor, I was sleeping!" Hermione said, but it came out as a small whimper instead.

"How are you, little one?" Severus asked. "Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to see how you were doing." If Hermione could smile, she would. Although she was upset that Professor Snape had woken her from such a wonderful nap, she appreciated the fact that he came and did a check up on her.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked her. Hermione knew that she was, so she barked for her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Severus smirked. "Come on, let's gets you something to eat." He got back up and walked towards his kitchen to grab some dog food. Hermione followed him as she trotted towards her dog bowl. _This is so strange, eating out of a dog bowl,_ Hermione thought to herself._ I would have never thought I'd do this._ Severus poured some dog food into her bowl and she began to eat. He then poured fresh, cool water into the bowl next to the food bowl.

"There you go, my puppy," Severus said. "Eat up." Hermione need not have been told twice. As she was eating, Severus began to talk to her.

"Miss. Granger did not show up for class today, which was very strange indeed. Potter told me that she wasn't feeling well," Severus thought for a moment. "Possibly, the brat is lying. All three of those blasted Gryffindors are rule-breakers. Though, she wouldn't skip if she wasn't ill. Ah, well, I suppose I'll find out on Wednesday. She has detention with me. Mark my words, puppy, I _will _find out." At that point, Hermione had stopped eating and was staring intently at the dark man who was so deep in thought.

_Oh no_… Hermione thought. _I totally forgot about that. I'm not usually this forgetful. How very unusual. Maybe it's because of the fact that I'm a dog that's making me forgetful. I have no clue. I need to somehow tell him that who he is talking to is in fact me – Hermione Jean Granger. Not the puppy. But, how?_

"What's the matter puppy, not hungry anymore?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"Not anymore. You've made me lose my appetite. Thanks a bunch," Hermione sighed but, once again, her words came out as a bark.


End file.
